Assm é, se lhe Parece
by hobbes.kun
Summary: Baseado em: Over The Hills And Far Away – Nightwish. Espero que gostem! XD


_**Assim É, Se Lhe Parece.**_

**Baseado em:** _Over The Hills And Far Away (__**Nightwish**__)_

– _Capitulo 01 –_

They came for him one winter's night

_**Arrest, he was bound.**_

_**They said there'd been a robbery**_

_**His pistols had bees found**_

_**They marched him to the station house,**_

_**he waited for the dawn.**_

_**And as they led him to the dock,**_

_**he knew that he'd been wronged.**_

_**"You stand accused of robbery,"**_

_**he heard the bailiff say.**_

_**He knew without an alibi,**_

_**tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom.**_

_Eles vieram atrás dele em uma noite de inverno_

_Preso, ele foi encarcerado._

_Eles disseram que ocorreu um roubo_

_A pistola dele tinha sido achada._

_Eles o marcharam para a delegacia_

_Ele esperou pelo amanhecer. _

_E quando eles o conduziram para as docas,_

_Ele soube que ele tinha sido enganado. _

_" Você é acusado de roubo," _

_Ele ouviu o oficial de diligências dizer. _

_Ele soube sem um álibi,_

_amanhã a luz lamentaria por sua liberdade._

Às 20 horas de uma noite inverno, os dois estavam nus na cama, ela lá dormindo e ele olhando para o corpo dela, findou adormecendo também. Estava frio lá fora (obvio oO), tinha uma fina camada de cristais de gelo cobrindo a copa das cerejeiras. A lua brilhava tímida lá no céu e estava refletida nas águas do lago, que estavam possivelmente congeladas.

Depois de algumas horas de sono, ele se levantou, ainda pela noite, e começou a se vestir, sempre observando o corpo dela, "_como era branca" – pensou ele_. Vestia-se com toda cautela para não desperta-la, mas o bicho é tão lesado que se enrolou nas calças, desequilibrou-se, caiu por cima do criado mudo e ainda derrubou um jarro que estava em cima dele... Ai já sabem né, ela acordou (u.u):

**Kagome: **InuYasha! – exclamou Kagome com tom muito sério.

**InuYasha:**Oi?! (.)

**Kagome:** Osuwarii! (XDDD)

**InuYasha:**Arghhhhhhhhhh! Você deveria avisar sempre que fosse fazer isso! – reclamou demonstrando dor.

**Kagome:**Mas que barulheira é essa?

**InuYasha:**Não é nada, Kagome, pode deixar que eu arrumo tudo! – respondeu meio sem jeito. Eu só não queria te acordar.

**Kagome:**Ora, mas que bobagem, já vai sair? Ainda é noite.

**InuYasha:** Tenho alguns assuntos que preciso resolver...

**Kagome:**Você vai contar para ele? – Perguntou meio que não querendo perguntar.

**InuYasha:**H-Hum... vou sim, precisamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

**Kagome:**É... você tem razão, é uma situação complicada, mas é a coisa certa a se fazer.

Após a curta conversa, que não esclareceu muita coisa, os dois trocaram olhares reconfortantes, ele a beijou, despediram-se devidamente ( se é que vocês me entendem XD), ele vestiu-se de novo (yo no soy un pervertido) e enfim InuYasha partiu.

Parara de nevar e agora caia apenas uma leve garoa, InuYasha usava uma sobrinha roxa com uma pequena abóbora em cima (Lero) (D), bem divertida, um pouco chamativa, é verdade, mas o quê que tem? ("¬¬) Inuyasha estava concentrado e muito apreensivo, mas antes resolver o tal problema passaria em casa, precisava trocar de roupas, as que estava usando tinham o cheiro de Kagome.

O caminho que ele tomara era um caminho curto, estava a pés, o trajeto era bastante arborizado e fora a iluminação da lua também contava com a iluminação pública. Quando chegou em casa, haviam dois homens a sua espera. Quando os viu surgiu uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, uma mistura de curiosidade e temor, então aproximou-se:

**InuYasha:**Oê, policiais, estão esperando alguém?

**Policial 01:**Sim, estamos, é você mesmo!

**InuYasha:**No que posso ajudar? – Perguntou curioso.

**Policial 02:**Você está preso, tudo que dizer a partir de agora será usado contra você. Você tem direto a uma ligação e um advogado, caso não tenha dinheiro para pagar um será indicado a você um defensor público. – Assim que terminou de dizer os direitos de InuYasha, ele e seu parceiro o pegaram e o algemaram.

**InuYasha:**Nanyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Do que estou sendo acusado? Me soltem! – gritava freneticamente, enquanto era arrastado para a viatura policial, sentia-se muito injustiçado, só conseguia perguntar o que ele tinha feito para estar sendo preso.

Os policiais olharam seriamente para InuYasha, com um olhar de quem não estavam gostando muito de suas atitudes, analisavam a expressão do rosto dele, a postura corporal, ele parecia estar louco, gritava muito e se debatia, dizendo que estava acontecendo um grande mau entendido.

**Policial 02:**Cale-se... acha que acreditamos em você?

**Policial 02:**Não mesmo, todos dizem que são inocentes.

**InuYasha:**Indignado InuYasha calou-se.

Depois que o silencio voltou a pairar sobre a noite, os policiais jogaram InuYasha para dentro do carro e o conduziram à Delegacia. Ele ficou lá em uma sala vazia, sozinho, perguntando-se o que estaria acontecendo, ele não havia feito nada, então porque aquilo estava acontecendo então?

Ao amanhecer eles voltaram e antes de o levarem para sua cela conversaram um pouco:

**Policial 01**:Você sabe porque está sendo preso?

**InuYasha:**Não, é claro que eu não sei... eu não fiz nada!

**Policial 02:**Ontem a noite aconteceu um roubo.

**InuYasha:**Argh! E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

**Policial 02:**Nada... só encontraram sua pistola na cena do crime.

**InuYasha:**Como assim "encontram sua pistola na cena do crime"? – perguntou InuYasha desnorteado.

**Policial 01:**Você entendeu perfeitamente a nossa mensagem... um roubo aconteceu e era a sua pistola que estava na cena do crime.

**Policial 02:**Onde esteve ontem a noite? Dê-nos um álibi e o soltaremos!

InuYasha demorou um pouco a responder, estava muito confuso, não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer, um álibi, um álibi... só precisa dizer onde passou a noite passada. Após muito pensar finalmente respondeu:

**InuYasha:**Eu não tenho um álibi, podem me prender. (´)

E assim aconteceu, InuYasha por alguma razão, ainda misteriosa, não disse que passou a noite anterior na casa de Kagome, fazendo vocês sabem bem o quê... logo, ele foi preso, acusado de roubo e sem um álibi e a luz daquela manhã lamentou por sua liberdade.


End file.
